Light is Fudanshi
by Aira Chaterine Keehl
Summary: L dan Light tanpa sengaja mendengar obrolan Sayu dengan seorang pemuda mencurigakan. Obrolan yang ternyata membawa kesialan bagi Light. Read n Review please! oneshot


**Fandom** **Death Note**

**Title:****Light is Fudanshi**

**Summary : **L dan Light tanpa sengaja mendengar obrolan Sayu dengan seorang pemuda mencurigakan. Obrolan yang ternyata membawa kesialan bagi Light

**Dissclaimer:** Death Note © Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba

Eyeshield 21© Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata (i just borrow 1 chara so it's not crossover fic)

Light is Fudanshi © Aira Chaterine Keehl

.

.

**Warning:** GAJE, STRES, YAOI,

SEMI-CROSSOVER(Cuma minjem 1 chara dari Eyeshield 21.. siapakah dia??)

**A/N: **Seandainya saya yang bikin Death Note, L akan jadi seme.. XD

* * *

Suatu hari yang cerah dan panas di bulan Juni. Di sebuah cafe yang lokasinya cukup strategis untuk mengungsi dari cuaca panas. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam bermuka panda *digeplak* dan seorang pemuda berambut coklat berwajah banci *ditendang*.

Nama para pemuda gaje tersebut adalah L dan Light sodara-sodara! Mereka duduk (kalo L sih, jongkok) di salah satu meja cafe yang cukup padat karena banyak pengungsi korban bencana kepanasan

.

"Pesan semua makanan manis di cafe ini." kata L memesan. (dasar sugar freak)

"Aku kopi" kata Light.

Waitress yang mencatat pesanan mereka segera pergi mempersiapkan pesanan mereka.

"Jadi apa maumu mengajakk saya kemari, Light-kun?" kata L alias Hideki Ryuga, alias Ryuuzaki, alias, Coil, alias Deneuve, alias panda *ditimpuk L* atau apapun anda memanggilnya.

"Apa? tentu saja aku mengajakmu kemari untuk mengistirahatnakn diri sehabis main tenis denganmu diudara sepanas ini."

"Saya serius, Light-kun. Kalau hanya ingin mengistirahatkan diri, Light-kun bisa mengajak saya ke cafe murah di sebelah kampus yang biasa Light-kun datangi." kata L sambil memainkan kubus-kubus gulanya.

"Kau tahu juga, Ryuuzaki." Light tersenyum manis. Dalam pikiranny ia mulai yakin kalau Ryuuzaki benar-benar L yang asli.

"Jadi ada apa, Light-kun?"

"Ng, soal kata-katamu waktu upacara penerimaan.." kata Light. "apa benar kau adalah L?"

"Tentu saja, Light-kun. Kalau saya berkata saya adalah L, maka saya adalah L." L menyusun kubus gulanya menjadi mirip menara sekarang.

"Jadi, kalau kau adalah L maka sekarang aku berhadapan dengan detektif terhebat sedunia?" tanya Light memastikan.

"Ternyata kau tidak sejenius yang saya kira, Light-kun." L menatap Light lurus-lurus.

"Bukan begitu, maksudku berarti aku, Yagami Light dimintai tolong oleh detektif nomor 1 di dunia?"

"Ya, kurang lebih begitulah, Light-kun."

Pesanan mereka datang, waitress tadi sempat kewalahan membawa banyak jenis makanan manis sendirian.

"Mari saya bantu," kata Light _gentle_.

Light membantu waitress menaruh pesanan L, L hanya duduk (jongkok) diam.

Setelah semua pesanan berhasil di hidangkan dengan selamat, waitress malang yang terpaksa memegangi seluruh persediaan makanan manis cafe itu pergi dengan perasaan lega.

L melahap cake strawberrynya.

"Jadi bagaimana perkembangan kasus KIRA?" tanya Light

"Jujur saja saya menduga Light-kun adalah KIRA." kata L to-the-point.

Light yang sedang meminum tehnya nyaris tersedak. _Hebat juga kau L._

Light berusaha tenang, ia menunjukkan ekspresi biasa saja.

"Dan atas alasan apa kau menuduhku, Ryuuzaki?"

"Insting saya sebagai detektif, Light-kun. Insting saya tidak pernah salah." kata L sambil melahap cakenya yang ke-2.

"Kau terlalu yakin dengan instingmu, Ryuuzaki. Tidak ada bukti bukan?"

'_Ini dia..' _

"Semua agen FBI yang saya kirim untuk memata-matai orang yang ada hubungannya dengan kasus KIRA terbunuh."

"Jadi?" Light meminum kopinya.

"Saya menduga salah satu dari mereka telah bertemu dengan KIRA."

_Raye Penber.. _"Lalu?"

L menelan cakenya yang ke-3.

"saya melihat-lihat rekaman CCTV di stasiun dan menemukan kemungkinan bahwa agen yang pernah menemui KIRA adalah Raye Penber." L menunjukkan data Raye.

_Orang ini, dia tahu._

"Sementara itu, Misora Naomi, tunangan Raye dinyatakan hilang beberapa hari setelahnya." L menunjukkan data Naomi. Ia mencampurkan 5 kubus gula ke dalam tehnya yang sudah manis, mengaduk, dan meminumnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kemungkinanku sebagai KIRA?"

"Raye Penber ditugaskan untuk memata-mataimu, Light-kun. Saya rasa jika Light-kun adalah KIRA, Light-kun akan membunuh Naomi juga." L menatap lurus kearah Light, ibu jarinya terselib di bibirnya. L mencoba melihat reaksi tersembunyi Light. Reaksi yang hanya akan dimiliki oleh KIRA.

_Jlleebb..! Gawat, aku harus tenang._

"Tapi aku bukan KIRA, Ryuuzaki. Ada banyak orang di stasiun yang mungkinadalah KIRA yang asli."

L mengunyah donatnya. "Saya pikir juga begitu, Light-kun. Makanya saya meminta bantuan Light-kun."

'_Untuk melihat apakah presentase bahwa Light-kun adalah KIRA bisa terus meningkat jika berada di dekat saya.' _

_Orang ini berbahaya. L atau bukan, aku harus lebih berhati-hati dengannya._

L dan Light saling berpandangan, kilat-kilat listrik tak kasat mata muncul diantara mereka.

"Jujur saja, Light-kun kau sangat cocok dengan profil KIRA." L melahap pudingnya.

"Dan jujur saja L, Ryuuzaki. Kau sangat tidak cocok dangen bayanganku tentang L."

"Penampilan luar seseorang bisa menipu" kata L, ia tersenyum. (author: Huaaa.. L senyum!!!)

Light mengangguk mengiyakan.

Sementara itu, tepat dibelakang tempat duo L, seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata hijau tosca dengan tatapan dingin sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Lama!" kata orang itu pada handphonenya.

Secepat kilat ia mengetik sebuah sms;

Kalau masih ingin hidup cepat datang dalam 30 detik.

Baru 3 detik setelah sms itu dikirim muncul seorang perempuan muda di depan pemuda itu.

"Maaf lama," kata perempuan itu.

Balik ke duo L.

"Cewe itu mirip dengan Sayu." kata Light.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Light-kun"

"Tapi benar kok, cewe tadi mirip sekali dengan adikku."

"Oh ya?" Kata L acuh- tak acuh.

Light mengintip dari balik sofanya. Itu benar Sayu! Dia sedang bersama seorang pemuda. _Matsuda kah?_

Ternyata perkiraan Light salah, itu bukan Matsuda...

"Maaf lama," kata Sayu. Ia bergegas duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang di depannya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Aku... Aku mohon jangan beritahu ayah soal masalah aku dan Matsuda." kata Sayu memohon.

"Huh, tidak akan bisa semudah itu, ada yang harus kau korbankan."

"Ba, baiklah.." Sayu menelan ludah. "Apa?"

Pemuda.. eh maksud saya, iblis di depannya tersenyum mengerikan. Memamerkan gigi-gigi taringnya.

Light memasang kupingnya baik-baik._ Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Sayu tampak sangat takut dan hormat pada pemuda itu. Siapa dia?_

"Light-kun, kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita." kata L yang merasa dicuekin.

"Ssstt, diam Ryuuzaki."

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Light-kun? Menguping pembicaraan orang itu melanggar hukum."

"Jadi kalo menguping itu melanggar hukum, memasang kamera pengawas di rumah orang tanpa seijin pemilik rumah itu juga melanggar hukum, Ryuuzaki." Kata Light sedikit kesal teringat 'kenangan indahnya' berusaha menyuruh Ryuk mencari letak kamera diiming-imingi apel.

"Secara teknis, tidak Light kun. Saya sudah meminta izin Yagami-san sebelum measang kamera." kata L sambil melahap pudingnya yang ke-3 (yang keduanya kapan?)

"Ssst! Pokoknya kau diam saja."

"Beritahu aku rahasia terbesar Yagami Light."

"Ka, kakak?"

"Ya, beritahu atau aku beberkan semua rahasiamu pada ayahmu tersayang."

"ng,,,"

Maafkan aku nii-san.. pikir Sayu.

"Huh, sulit terdengar" keluh Light. Ia sulit mendengarkan pembicaraan Sayu dan seorang-pemuda-ntah-siapa yang hanya duduk di belakang mereka akibat Cafe yang saat itu sedang ramai pengunjung.

L menatap Light dalam-dalam, sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang Sayu dan pemuda itu bicarakan.. Bukan karena pendengaran super kalau itu yang anda pikirkan sekarang.(^^,) Tapi karena L bisa membaca gerak bibir.

"Light-kun, mereka sedang membicarakanmu."

"Apa?"

"Rahasia terbesar nii-san?"

"Ya, katakan."

"Ng," Sayu mengigiti kuku jari telunjuknya.

"Kakak seorang FUDANSHI."

Tawa setan keluar dari mulut pemuda itu.

"Light, kau.."

"Apa yang mereka katakan?"

"Kau.." L bergeser menjauh.

"Apa?"

"Nn, tidak." kata L.

'_kemungkinan kau KIRA turun menjadi 15% karena saya yakin KIRA bukan seorang penyuka YAOI, tapi presentase kau adalah orang biseks yang abnormal meningkat menjadi 35% dan karena saya merasa KIRA seorang yang abnormal juga maka presentase kau adalah KIRA meningkat menjadi 38%.'_

"Buktinya?" tanya Pemuda itu.

Sayu tampak ragu-ragu sejenak lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku novel tebal berjudul 'LAW AND HOW TO MAKE IT IN ORDINARY LIFE' Sayu membuka buku tersebut, dan muncullah itu!!!!

Tawa setan kembali terdengar.. Khekhekhe, menarik. Pikir pemuda itu.

Light memandangi buku yang dikeluarkan Sayu dengan saksama. _Buku itu! kenapa bisa ada padanya!?_

Wajah Light pucat seketika.

"Ada apa, Light-kun?"

Light lupa L masih ada disitu. "Buku apa yang dikeluarkan adikmu?"

"Ng, sebaiknya kita segera pergi." Kata Light berusaha menyembunyikan nada panik dalam suaranya.

"Tapi apa Light-kun tidak penasaran dengan pembicaraan mereka?" tanya L yang menangkap dengan jelas nada panik itu. '_kesempatan'_

Foto dua orang pemuda setengah telanjang sedang berciuman muncul begitu buku tebal berjudul 'LAW AND HOW TO MAKE IT IN ORDINARY LIFE' itu terbuka. Beberapa foto serupa tapi tak sama juga muncul dari lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

"kakak, menyebunyikan foto-foto ini dari kami. Dia sebenarnya penggemar YAOI"

"Khekhekhe, jadi ini rahasia terbesar Light? Masih belum cukup untuk menutupi rahasiamu lho Sayu-chan."

"Be, belum semuanya!" kata Sayu nyaris berteriak.

"Jadi apa?"

Sayu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

Gomenasai, hontou gomenasai nii-san. pikir Sayu.

Sayu mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal dari dalam tasnya, buku itu bersampul pink dan bertuliskan nama Light. Buku itu tampak seperti album-dan memang itu adalah album.

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum laknat "Sebaiknya apa yang ingin kau tunjukkan itu adalah benda yang bagus Sayu-chan."

Light baru akan menyeret L pergi dari tempat itu ketika ia melihat sebuah buku album bersampul pink bertuliskan namanya.

_Oh, jangan bilang kalau itu album fotoku waktu kecil._

"Ini album foto nii-san waktu kecil." Suara Sayu terdengar diantara lautan ocehan dari para pengunjung cafe.

Light terkesiap, bibirnya terkatup rapat, matanya terpejam, ia berpikir serius.

_Pergi __sekarang juga atau labrak mereka sebelum Sayu memperlihatkan foto 'itu' pada pemuda-pirang-aneh-menyebalkan-itu?_

_Tapi__, disini ada orang ini..._

Light membuka mata dan melihat kearah L yang masih duduk (baca: jongkok) di meja cafe, tampak tidak rela meninggalkan kue-kue dan aneka makanan manisnya.

"Nah, jadi sudah bolehkahkau memperlihatkan rahasia memalukan itu Sayu-chan?" pemuda iblis itu menyeringai.

_Siapa pemuda-pirang-aneh-menyebalkan-ini?Ingin rasanya aku menuliskan namanya di Death note._

Rupanya L memperhatikan ekspresi kesal di wajah Light.

"Berpikir ingin membunuhnya juga, tuan KIRA?"

"ya, pemuda itu sangat menyebalkan." Jawab Light, tidak sadar akan perkataannya yang bisa membahayakan nyawanya.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Light menyadari kesalahan ucapannya...

Tapi itu sudah terlambat...

"Aku bukan KIRA! Jangan menjebakku (lagi) Ryuuzaki!" kata Light nyaris berteriak. Suara keras Light teredam oleh suara ocehan pengunjung cafe.

"Kemungkinan Light-kun adalah KIRA meningkat menjadi 87% dengan pengakuan tadi." seerang L.

"Tu, tunggu.! Aku tidak sa—"

Segalanya bergerak lambat bagi Yagami Light.

Light menoleh kearah Sayu dan iblis pirang itu. Sayu menyerahkan album memalukan itu ke tangan si pemuda, pemuda pirang itu menerimanya, Light merasa ingin sekali membunuh pemuda itu sekarang, L memelototi Light,

"kau ingin menukar mata shinigami?" suara Ryuk.

Light berpikir cepat, "y.. tidak"

Pemuda itu membuka halaman pertama.. _TIDAK!!!!!!!!!_

L tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Dengan kemungkinan sebanyak ini Light-kun harus di kurung 24 jam bersama saya."

L mengeluarkan borgol dari saku celananya.

Light berkelit menghindar.

L berhasil memasang borgolnya di tangan Light.

Mereka berdua jatuh terjerembab di sofa.

DUAAKK..!

CUUP..!

Pembaca: Ehh?? Cuupp????

Ya, perhatikan sodara-sodara! Light dan L.. CUUPP!!

I mean meraka.. c*u*an.

Eh, kalo belum ngerti saya uraikan lagi...

Duaakk, mereka jatuh rterjerembab di sofa dengan posisi Light di bawah dan L diatas. Bibir mereka bersentuhan satu sama lain!!

DAN.. Selanjutnya para fujoshi dan fudanshi yang ada di cafe itu segera memanfaatkan moment live yaoi tersebut dengan mengambil foto sebanyak-banyaknya.

Jprett, jprett, jprett, tuuutt suara kemera yang ditekan.. –ee, tunggu! Yang terakhir bukan suara kamera! Suara kentut pembaca. Siapa ayo?? *di timpuk sandal*

Dan setelah 5 detik kemudian...

Light yang akhirnya sadar kalau mereka telah dikelilingi oleh para penggemar Yaoi, mendorong tubuh L sekuat tenaga.

_Kalaupenggemar ketampanan dan kejeniusanku si gue mau, tapi ini? Fans Yaoi! _(emang lu bukan ya? Dasar Fudanshi) _Didepan umum lagi! Ogah!—kalo di dalem kamar si.. oklah kalo begitu._ (Light keluar OOCnya sodara-sodara!)

L jatuh terduduk, "Light-kun, teganya dirimu! Itu ciuman pertama saya!" kata L dengan gaya perempuan muda yang habis di perkosa. (Giliran L yang OOC sodara-sodara!)

'Oh ciuman pertama ya? Berarti pasangan baru dong. pikir para Fujoshi dan fudanshi memaklumi tingkah laku L yang berlebihan itu.

Mereka tersenyum mesum seraya menantikan adegan yang lebih HOT.

"Ga ada adegan lain lagi! Bubar-bu—"

"YA-HA!!" Sebuah suara gaje memotong perkataan Light.

******** PoLiCe_LiNe ( WARNIG OOC ALERT!!) ********

"Nii-san!" Sayu berada dalam kerumunan itu, ia bergidik ngeri karena masih membayangkan adegan Live Yaoi dengan pemeran utama Yagami Light, kakak kandungnya (Sayu: ya eyalah! Emang lu kira gue anak haram opo?) dan seekor panda nyasar *di tendang L*

"Nii-san, aku tidak menyangka dari seorang fudanshi, nii-san berubah menjadi úke!" ujar Sayu syok.

"Sa, Sayu..nii-san bisa menjelaskannya! Ryuuzaki katakan sesuatu."

L hanya duduk diam sambil melanjutkan melahap kuenya.

"Cukup, akan kulaporkan pada otou-san!"

"Tidak, jangan bilang ayah!" Seru Light panik. "L, katakanlah sesuatu."

"Hajimemashite, kenalkan, saya Ryuuzaki seme-nya Light."

Sayu diam, ia memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata 'WTH? Kok nii-san nga jadi seme?—bukan saatnya bertanya hal itu! Siapa dia?'

Light memandang L dengan death glarenya. "kenalkan, ini seme—maksud nii-san, ini teman kakak, Ryuuzaki."

"Jadi Light-kun tidak senang saya jadi seme? Kalau begitu Light-kun boleh jadi seme deh."

Sayu memasang wajah horror.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Sayu, pokoknya dia temanku, Ryuuzaki."

Walau sudah dijelaskan Sayu masih menatap Light aneh..

Sayu nyaris menangis, ia berkata senang, bergairah (?), dan penuh hasrat(??) "Wah, kakak sudah dewasa ya."

Light cengok sambil nosebleed.

"Light-kun adikmu lucu juga ya." kata L, ia masih malenjutkan mengunyah kue-kuenya.

"Huh, ayo Ryuuzaki, kita pergi disini terlalu banyak orang jadi kita tidak bisa melanjutkan(?) kegiatan—ee, maksudnya pembicaraan kita."

L memandang Light lurus-lurus, ibu jarinya terselip di bibir tipis menggoda miliknya. Membuat Light mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak blushing di depan L.

"Kembalikan ciuman pertama saya." ujar L cemberut.

"Wah, nii-san selamat ya! Jadi siapa yang mengambil langkah duluan?" Tanya Sayu yang mendadak berubah jadi fujoshi.

"Light-kun, ternyata selain seorang fudanshi, Light-kun punya hasrat terpendam untuk jadi uke."

"Wah, nii-san blushing. Tenang aja, Sayu nga akan bilang ke otou-san kok."

Wajah Light memang memerah, tapi bukan karena tersipu atau semacam itu..

Wajah Light memerah karena menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"Light-kun, persen kemungkinan kau adalah pemuda biseks penggemar yaoi ku meningkat menjadi 90%" ujar L sambil lagi-lagi menyusun kubus gulanya menjadi menara.

Bom atom akan segera meledak sodara-sodara…

1

2

3

"Arrrrggghhh!! SHUT THE HELL UP! AKU BUKAN UKE! DAN AKU NGA AKAN PERNAH MAU JADI UKE!! KALOPUN AKU SUKA SAMA COWO AKU, YAGAMI LIGHT, BERSUMPAH AKAN SELALU MENJADI SEME AKU NGA MAU JADI UKE!!!"

"naik menjadi 100% Light-kun, saya positif mengfonis Light-kun adalah fudanshi yang juga adalah KIRA."

"WTF? Whatever lu mau bilang apa! So what dengan presentase gajemu. Saya juga mempresentasekan kalau anda, Ryuuzaki, Hideki Ryuga, L, Coil, Deneuve ato apapun nama anda sebenarnya, anda 100% adalah orang abnormal yang mengaku diri anda sebagai seme!" Teriak Light geram.

"Kan saya sudah bilang, jika Light-kun kebelet(?) mau jadi seme, silahkan saja."

"Ya, gitu baru benar! Orang se-ganteng dan sejenius Yagami Light lah yang pantas jadi seme." kata Light narsis (Light terlalu kesal sampai tidak sadar akan ucapannya)

"Sifat yang tidak mau kalah itu, Light-kun adalah KIRA!" L menunjuk Light dengan lollipopnya sambil menatap tajam ke mata Light.

"Jadi nii-san KIRA? nii-san fudanshi merangkap uke ini adalah KIRA??" Sayu bertanya kebingungan.

"Ya-ha!! Benar, Sayu-chan. Light adalah KIRA" kata sebuah suara. Suara pemuda iblis itu!

"Ka, kau! SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN KIRA!" Light mati gaya, ia kini terpojok.

50 pasang mata para fujodanshi pelanggan café itu melihat Light dengan pandangan 'ni orang udah gila ya? Ogah de kalo KIRA yang ku puja selama ini ternyata pemuda ingusan, ileran, bau mulut, bau ketek, bau kencur ini.'

L tersenyum. "Silahkan jelaskan itu di pengadilan nanti, dengan semua pembunuhan yang KIRA lakukan, saya ragu ada hukuman yang lebih baik dari pada hukuman mati."

"Kalian sudah gila! Aku bukan KIRA!"

"hyukhyukhyuk, sekarang mau menukar 'mata'?" Bujuk Ryuk.

"Ya! Ryuk, berikan aku mata itu!" Light yang sudah diambang kehancuran bahkan tidak berpikir panjang ketika bisikan setan—maksud saya dendemit, eh shinigami hitam jelek itu."

'_mata apa?'_

Maka seketika itu juga, mata Light berubah keemasan dan ia bisa melihat nama orang-orang yang ada di sana. Nama pertama yang ia lihat terlebih dulu adalah nama pemuda pirang yang menyebabkan penderitaannya ini….

YoIcHI HiRuMa

Ia mencari-cari potongan death notenya. _Sial! kenapa di saat seperti ini aku meninggalkan kertas death note di loker sekolah!? SHITT! Bagaimana ini._

"Nah, Light kun.. Watari sudah ada di luar, silahkan ikut saya."

L LaWlIeT

_Jadi itu nama pemuda sialan ini!_

L menyeret Light pergi dari situ.

"Cotomatte!" Suara pemuda iblis itu.

L dan Light berhenti, mereka berputar menghadap pemuda itu, dan...

JPPRREETT!!

Cahaya blitz yang menyilaukan mata muncul dari kamera.

Tubuh Light terasa sangat ringan ia pun pingsan.

* * *

"Light! Light-kun! Bangun Light-kun!" seru sebuah suara.

"Light! Kau mendengarku?" sebuah bayangan kabur.

Light merasa tubuhnya diguncang-guncang hebat.

_Siapa?_

"Bangun!" suara itu terdengar panik.,

_Suara itu.. Ryuuzaki?_

Perlahan tapi pasti, Light mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

"A, ada apa? Dimana ini?" Light sadar sepenuhnya.

"Di cafe, Light-kun mengajakku kemari."

Light mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata..

Cafe yang sama!

"Kau baik-baik saja Light-kun?"

"y,ya.."

"Jadi apa maumu mengajakk saya kemari, Light-kun?" kata L

"Mauku?"

_Kok sepertinya pertanyaan itu pernah ku dapat._

Light diam lama..............................................................................................................

"Maaf lama," Suara Sayu!

Light berbalik, melihat ke tempat di belakangnya.

Sayu dan pemuda iblis itu!!

"L, kurasa aku harus segera pulang." kata Light berusaha untuk tidak panik.

_Kejadian yang sama! Jangan-jangan kejaian itu.. Akan terulang?_

Light tidak dapat mengingat kejadian apa tepatnya, tapi dalam hati kecilnya ia punya firasat kalau apapun itu, itu adalah suatu yang sangat buruk.

"Tapi kita baru saja tiba, Light-kun. Pesanannya juga baru diantar." Kata L keras kepala.

"Tapi ini sangat penting, aku harus pergi sekarang." Light menekan nada suaranya pada kata 'sekarang'.

L melihat ke belakang tubuh Light. Tampak sedang berpikir keras.

'_pasti ada sesuatu yang ditakutkannya.'_

"Tunggu sebentar lagi, Light-kun. Kita makan dulu."

"Rahasia terbesar nii-san?" Suara Sayu!

Entah kenapa Light jadi was-was mendengarnya.

"Aku harus pergi Ryuuzaki!" Light mendadak cemas, keringat dingin mengalir di jidatnya.

"Biarkan saya memakan beberapa kue dulu, Light-kun."

'_Dia kelihatan gelisah. Kenapa?'_

'_oh, orang di belakang itu.'_

Light berusaha duduk diam, namun alaram tanda bahaya di otaknya memaksanya untuk segera pergi.

Sayu tampak ragu-ragu sejenak lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah buku novel tebal berjudul 'LAW AND HOW TO MAKE IT IN ORDINARY LIFE' Sayu membuka buku tersebut, dan muncullah itu!!!!

_Buku itu!_

"Aku pergi L,"

Light baru saja akan melangkah keluar ketika tangan putih pucat L meremas erat tangannya. "Jangan pergi, kumohon."

"ng..." Light kembali duduk.

Foto dua orang pemuda setengah telanjang sedang berciuman muncul begitu buku tebal berjudul 'LAW AND HOW TO MAKE IT IN ORDINARY LIFE' itu terbuka. Beberapa foto serupa tapi tak sama juga muncul dari lembar demi lembar buku tersebut.

"Light, siapa orang di belakang itu?" L menunjuk Sayu dan si pemuda pirang.

"Mereka membicarakanmu sejak tadi."

"Sayu, adikku."

"Buku apa yang dikeluarkan adikmu?"

"...." Light tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang jelas saat ini ia ingin sekali meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum kejadian 'apapun itu yang jelas sangat berbahaya' terjadi.

"Khekhekhe.." suara tawa setan terdengar dari meja di belakang mereka.

OWARI

THE END..

* * *

A/N: gimana? aneh? hancur? gaje? lucu? yep, fic ini memang di takdirkan untuk berakhir begini.. Light yang malang akan segera menemui ajalnya. Khekhekhe..

Adegan kesukaan saya disini adalah adegan waktu L mencium Light (tanpa sengaja) dengan posisi sebagai seme! Kyaaaa..... Love it! Gimana? kalian suka juga kan?

Udah tahu siapa chara yang saya pinjam dari ES21?? Yep, Yoichi Hiruma! Dia benar-benar cocok untuk peran ini YA-HA! ^^

Light: kok gue nga bawa kertas death note si? padahal kesempatan tu buat ngebantai L dan seluruh pengunjung cafe!

Author: sorry aje ye, Lu ga boleh nge bunuh cowo gue! Paling ga selama gue bikin fic gue ga akan ngebiarin lu ngebunuh L.

Light: ye, sia-sia deh gue ngorbanin setengah nyawa gue!

Author: Yep, kasian banget lu Light..^^ karena nyawa lu udah dipotong maka kemungkinan akhir cerita death note bisa sama kaya MOVIEnya jadi meningkat 45% biar aja lu mati dengan cara yang ga elit! khekhekhe...

L: saya tidak setuju,

Author: napa? Lu kan bisa idup lebih lama?

L: kalo Light mati maka dia nga akan jadi uke saya dong.

Author: Cengok +Nosebleed +sweatdroped

Hiruma: **Review atau gue bocorin rahasia lu pada! YA-HA~!!**

Sign

Aira Chaterine Keehl


End file.
